


MAZARINI

by CaptainJussac



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJussac/pseuds/CaptainJussac
Summary: when the green eyes monster eats the heart of our dear Captain





	MAZARINI

MAZARINI

We were seated, Armand and I, at his dinner table, enjoying tea, and he was probably praising his merits for what felt to me like the hundredth time  
in one hour. His inteligence, his charming attitude and how he had made a good impression to the king.

Mazarini! Armand was so happy to introduced me to him at the next King's ball in honor of the Vatican ambassador and italians deleguation  
and that alone exasperated me to no end. I hated politicians, too manipulatives, too coward and all liars.  
When I told him that, he sighed and explained to me that he was one of them

"You are different, You do what you do because you have no choices, you want the best for France, that's all" I insisted on that point, he was not like them  
If he were like them, he would not have this self-loathing feelings eating him alive, he would not worry his fingers to blood on numerous sleepless nights  
because he only has two choices: raising the taxes to pay the guards on our frontiers or a full war that would kill our people  
So, no he has no right thinking he was one of them! 

I could have probably let him talk more, but something was nagging at me, inside, I could have support his babbling about that Mazarini  
But the way he smiled when he talked about him, made me clenched my teeth and my fists, I didn't like what I felt.  
I didn't let him finished enumerating all this italian priest's qualities 

"Why is he so special to you?" I asked perhaps more sharply than I intended, but it passed totally unnoticed to the Cardinal. 

"He understands my politics, we share the same view, he is brilliant and understood quickly all the situations he is in, like the Valteline,  
You should have seen him coming back to me days after days" I tsked, because that how I made my way into his life  
And he was telling me, that someone else, someone that I heard from the peacocks of the court was a very fine and sophisticated man, was doing the same thing!  
That Mazarini was subtly courting him and he didn't saw it! And when I said subtly, I meant more subtle than I 

But apparently it worked, the look on Armand's face was one of happiness and I couldn't support it.   
I am the only one who have the right to make him smile. I wanted to say so many things about that italian priest at that moment but I didn't,  
respect and love stopping me. I had to get out, to take a big breath of fresh air.   
Without even letting Armand time to finish his tea, I got up, took my hat and made my way to the door

"François?...what?...." I didn't turned around and closed the door, stomping outside, my eyes very clear for anyone to leave me alone 

I may have walked a long time before cooling down, I knew it was irrational to hate that man, but to be honest, I didn't like   
the idea of someone replacing me in Armand's heart. Torture in a spanish cell would be less painfull!  
It was dark when I came back to the Palais Cardinal, seing the light of candles in his office making shadows of his frail but elegant frame

Oh, my angel, what have you done to me? Wasn't I enough? Tell me what to change! I can be smarter! I can be quieter.  
Would it please you?

another shadow appeared, perhaps it was Joseph? Charpentier maybe... poor Denis, he never sleep. No!

As the shadows moved by the windows I saw two men, my Armand...and another man and by the way his Eminence was smiling it must have been Mazarini!   
And indeed even I, had to recognised he had a certain charm, they were talking and laughing!  
Mazarini was gesturing widely, Armand was captivated.  
Look at me Armand! please look at me! But he only leaned closer, talking fast   
my breath was too short, my chest hurt! Was I that easy to replace?   
apparently yes, I let out a bitter laugh, rubbing my tired eyes I looked once more in their direction, maybe it was just a bed dream  
but no! they were still talking and Armand didn't looked at me   
I nodded to myself, resigned and get into my bedroom, I laid on my bed, my mind boiling, I spend the rest of the night chasing a sleep that never came!

By the end of the next day even Denis was afraid to approched me, I had yelled at four red guards, fired two of them for incompetences.  
I hadn't seen the Cardinal, he was to busy in the Concil with the King and the italians delegation, showing off with his new "friend"! 

As I was training the rookies, I saw Charpentier approching me, looking at the face of my exhausted guards 

"what?" I barked low, not letting him get distracted by a bit of blood, he may have recoiled a bit 

"Something wrong, Jussac? " he asked timidly, clearly at lost with how to act with me as he handed me the missive.

"Nothing is wrong!" I opened the letter, took my time to read it, His Eminence had never had a legible handwritingwriting as I finished reading my orders, I snarled  
" ooh so now the Cardinal need his captain and four guards to the ball! what for? to protect his precious Mazarini?   
why? he can't defend himself? I thought he was perfect in everything!!!!" 

Charpentier looked at me with big eyes"ooh! so it's that" he mutters more to himself than to anyone,as if he had understood something important   
he was exasperating me!  
In fact everyone today was irritating me !I told the clerk to tell his Eminence that we will be there!

I still had a duty, if not a lover !

I was making my umpteeth round around the ballroom, ordering my men the same order each times I passed in front of them,daring them to be insolent with me,  
trying to make as less eyes contact with the Cardinal as possible, but damn   
he was so beautiful in his ceremonial robes, I couldn't help it! I had to look from time to time

Treville and his musketeers were there too, The King showing of his precious squad, in any other day I wouldn't have minded their presences  
but tonight, I didn't want to be provocated and Treville must have understood it! He left me alone, he didn't try not even once to  
engaged in a conversation, or to tease me about my senseless and absurd moving around! 

I was tensed, and in a very bad mood, so the less the musketeers will be on my way the best it would be for them  
it was better for everyone if they let me turned in my cage, evacuating the dark cloud above my head this way 

I heard a laugh, and turn to see, and that Mazarini was laughing with my Armand, touching his sleeves, how dare he touched his sleeves,  
that impure bastard! The more I saw him and the less I liked him.  
They were all wrong, he was short, chubby, ugly, and with an annoying voice, and he was standing way too close to Armand! so why everyone was admiring him? 

At that moment, his Eminence looked in my direction and our eyes locked, his smile turning into a worried frown in an instant  
he tried another soft smile in my direction, overwhelmed, I hesitated not knowing how to respond but before I took a decision   
I heard one of the most annoying voice in Paris

"Something happened between you and Richelieu?" I heard Aramis teased me, I turned to face him

"It's his Eminence or the Cardinal de Richelieu, for you" I snarled at him, all my muscles were tauted! he chukled and smirked, bowing insolently

"oh, yes, his Eminence...... He seems to have... a good time with that italian diplomat...Guilio Mazarini?" my heart was beating fast

"yes, and so what? Do your work and let me do mine!" From the corner of my eyes, I caught the silhouette of Treville moving fast in our direction,   
bypassing courtiers and diplomats a worried frown darkening his baby blue eyes. Aramis was scratching nonchalently his chin

"Well you know what the rumors are saying about those two since the Valteline?" I frowned, my heart skipping several beats

"What rumors?!" I growled, the Louvres was full of jealous, bored rotten people who wanted nothing more than to gossip on each others backs!

"That Richelieu and Mazarini ...well you know...that Richelieu used his tongue for something else than to talk.." he winked at me before nodding to their direction  
I saw red and punched him as fast and hard as I have been taught!   
making him fall, I was on him in a second not feeling the counter blow he send in my cheek!  
I punched him again and again before feeling strong arms grabbing me, pulling me away from Aramis as he was holding his bloodied nose, spitting blood on the floor

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT" I was screaming, making a scene in the middle of the ballroom and not even caring,  
"YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" as I was insulting Aramis, Treville and Bernajoux were holding, I tried to extricated myself from them both,  
once free I tried to bypass them, making the courtiers flew away!

The king followed by his Eminence were approching us! I didn't care! I wanted Aramis dead, I was trembling from sheer fury

"I demand you to stop, Monsieur de Jussac, immediatly" my King ordered me, Bernajoux was cajoling me to calmed down, fear and incredulity writen in his strong face  
I was breathing heavily, Treville still holding me, forcing my eyes on his! "calm down boy! now!"   
I turned to my king, avoiding the Cardinal stare

"now! What happened?" Louis XIII asked regaly

"He insulted, My....the Cardinal Richelieu, YOUR first minister! Your Majesty!" I turned in Aramis direction, I hissed in his direction

"Enough, Jussac!" the king oredered me and an long and awkward silence felt on the room 

"if only, we had guards defending us with that much passion and adoration, we would feel safe in the Vatican" Mazarini tried with humor  
making the other diplomats chuckled softly, dissolving in an instant the tensed atmosphere the room had felt in 

"You are very lucky, Eminence to have such a loyal and devoted guard" He was turning now to Armand's direction, smiling politely

"Yes, yes I do" his voice was just above a whisper, I turned to look at him, he was pale, his eyes burning with anger and disapointment,  
throwing daggers in my direction

"Your majesty should excuse the poor young lad, he was just a bit to zealous to protect his master name" stop defending me! you ugly fat posh man!   
I didn't want to have my skin saved by him! I'd rather be hung!

"I want you, Monsieur De Jussac and you, Monsieur D'Aramis out of my sight and out of my Palais for a month !" the King ordered coldly, and slowly as always!  
I looked at my bloodied hands ,feeling ashamed at my behavior, I was supposed to show a good example to my guards, that's why I was the captain!  
And all I have suceeded was to put my Eminence in a delicate situation, and have my skin saved by my nemesis

I bowed as perfectly as it was possible in front of my king, before leaving the room, ignoring the stare and murmurs of the courtiers, ignoring the wor!  
My heart was beating in my ears, my eyes burning with tears, my hands hurting, I was a mess!  
And now my Eminence was hating me. I saw it, in his dark eyes! there was no love in them anymore, not for me anyway 

He had no reasons to forgive me after what I have done! I have been thrown out of the Louvres by the king in front of the entire court!   
he had his Mazarini now, and me? I was a burden! I always were just an headache to him, wasn't I!  
How could I have imagined that a man like him, a Duke, a Cardinal, would loved a simple man like me?   
Mazarini was everything I would never be!

I didn't want him to exiled me! that alone would killed me! I had to leave Paris,to preserved His Eminence reputation   
I had to leave and quickly to avoid questions and mockery  
I stared at the Palais Cardinal like it was the last time, moved through the corridors caressed those walls that have been home for so many years to me now,  
let the tears finally rolled on my cheeks in the privacy of my bedroom, I slided on the closed door, sobbing my shame and my fears away  
I had nothing to dream about anymore, I had lost my heart!  
And all of that because of that Mazarini! I should hunt him down and cut his throat before leaving Paris ! I chuckled madly  
No! I couldn't do that to Armand! I have made him suffered enough! it's not Mazarini's fault if I was so easy to replaced

As I was finishing my bag, packing the few personal items and clothes I needed, looking around for the last time with my dried eyes  
I heard the door of my room banged opened before being slammed shut by a furious Cardinal Richelieu 

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSED ME TONIGHT?" he yelled at me, pointing an angry finger at me 

"AND ALL OF THIS BECAUSE OF A STUPID MUSKETEER! I THOUGHT YOU MORE CLEVERER THAN THAT JUSSAC!" he didn't let me answered before continuing

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TOLD YOU TO. NOT. ANSWERED. THEIR. PROVOCATIONS!" He was enraged, his cheeks flushed 

" YOU HAVE ACTED ODDLY SINCE YESTERDAY" he was pacing in my room now " WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" he was facing me all mighty in his fury 

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR MAZARINI, YOU WOULD PROBABLY BE IN THE BASTILLE, TONIGHT!" he was gesturing furiously, his fingers dancing rapidly in the air

I growled loudly please Armand leave, leave me now, I can't control my anger   
as he was going to yell at me again I let it out, I let it go! 

"GO TO HELL WITH YOUR FUCKING MAZARINI! I yelled louder than I ever did! throwing the shoe I had in my hand in his direction  
crashing at a few centimeters of his face.   
It was the first time I yelled at Armand and by his frozen face, he was as shocked as I was,  
but now that the green monster had awake and I had no control over it anymore

" ALL OF THIS" spreading my arms "ALL OF THIS! IT'S HIS FAULT" I knew it was wrong and I knew it was childish, but it was what I felt   
I had to shout to stop the sorrow invading my soul but already I felt if crawled in my heart

"Don't be ridiculous, Mazarini have done nothing!" he spite at me "NOTHING!"  
"He didn't ashamed himself in front of the King!" he was talking low, cold, the tone he used to warn his enemies and it was killing me

" I WAS PROTECTING YOU!" I stepped closer to him

I WAS PROTECTING YOU AND YOUR NEW .....LOVER " I yelled acidly at him, kicking the table off making the vase and the plate on it crashed on the floor  
he blinked several times... I laughed at that, demanted

"What? I am not that stupid, now aren't I, Eminence?" he was so pale 

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly, He seemed lost. But I knew what good comedian he could be! 

"YOU SLEPT WITH THAT SON OF A FUCKING ITALIAN BITCH" he took a step back as if slapped violently

"AND YOU DIDN'T HAD THE GUT TO TELL ME" he was gaping, and I was starting to feel my eyes burning with tears again

"Who told you that? Where have you heard that?" he asked rapidly, I saw in his eyes, that he was searching, probably in his usual list of suspects  
So it was true, he wasn't denying it. It was true! 

"SO IT'S TRUE!!!! YOU CHEATED ON ME !!!!" I took the chair and thrown it against the wall! feeling heartbroken, devasted 

"NO.....I DIDN'T " he sounded panicked

" You...you don't love me anymore....he stole you...and now you... abandoning me" I couldn't recognise my voice, it sounded so weak and pathetic,  
I hide my face in my hand, sobbing, I was drained.  
He was about to worried his thumb but decided otherwise and instead I heard him took a deep breath,

"please François, I do not intend to break up with you, believe me...I did not slept with Mazarini"he talked in a sweet voice  
He tried a step in my direction his hands opening to me, I took a step back and his hands moved to his chest, he hold them in that docile way on his heart.

My mind was blank, my heart too full. I felt like heaving! I felt sick, I had to sit.  
He waited a long minute before carefully moving to my side, to sit next to me, I could felt heat radiating from him

" Why Do you believe that I would be as cruel as to abandonned you? Didn't I proved my love for you?" he gently put a strand of my hair behind my ear!  
and kept his hand on my neck, caressing softly

"the way you talked about him....!" I started but no other words came out off my mouth. I had so many good reasons earlier but now, I just shrugged 

" I thought you would be happy for me to met a man like him..." I growled recoiling from his touch

"He is like Joseph...just a friend like Joseph" he added quickly "....or La Valette" I looked at him and he cupped my cheeks caressing the bruise left from the fight 

"I swear to you, you are my only love" he took my hands in his, looking at my wounds, my face, and the room before frowning deeply

" Look at the state of you, mon chat" he whispered, pain straining his voice, I felt tears prickling my eyes, Was it true?   
Could I have been so stupid as to believe he would prefer Mazarini over me? Would he kicked that bastard off for me ? 

"I don't like him! I don't like you being alone with him!" I sniffed loudly, wiping my eyes, it was time to say what I had on my heart. Now or never!  
I needed to know what I meant to him. I knew that Mazarini could be a big asset, and losing him would probably ruin his plans for the next decade.  
I don't care about politics but I spent too much time around two geniuses to learn how to recognised potential in people  
And that man had a bright future ahead 

"he is courting you! I know about courting you! .....And I don't like when you talk about him!" he nodded, taking notes, evaluating the pros and cons,  
calculating the risks, and then he looked into my bloodshot tired and sad eyes and smile the most tender smile he ever had for me.

"I wanted to propose him to work with me, he is younger than I, and have all the good qualites to become a cardinal in a few year" I was about to talk,  
but he put a delicate finger on my lips to shushed me

"let me finish François" he let his finger on my lips not taking the risk of being interupted again, because he hated when people cut his speech,  
the touch was delicate, feather touched, so light on my lips so strong on my soul

"I wanted him to replace me, to be the future next first minister of the King" I raised both eyebrows, looking at him with wide anguished eyes

"not now! don't worry I am not going anywhere soon, but the role of first minister has to be well prepared, my sucessor will have to know everything,  
we can't let anyone access the power to destroy what we have built!" I nodded, but my focus had moved to his eyes. I studied them, it was like looking into   
an ocean at night, moving dark water 

"please, love understand that nothing will ever happened between him and I. I only want you. Do you understand? But if you want him to leave,  
I will not hesitate a second, I love you François de Jussac,you have no reason to be jealous. understood? " I understood the political part,  
but I had all reasons to be jealous, he just could'nt see how splendid and attractive he was.  
He was always so self deprecating, the more he hated his body the more I whorshiped it

But I knew he needed that italian boy to do his work, Mazarini will never be the equal of my Cardinal. A pale replica, a puppet in the hand of my master.  
He was mine and mine alone. So why not let this empty sheel being filled with Richelieu's political mind  
France will have someone pursuing our visons of an united state with an absolute King 

In the end what was really important for me, was that he choose me! Me the simple man! Me the constant headache! Me, le Chat!   
I could have nodded my understanding, I could have told him, but now I needed more than words.  
I needed his skin, I needed his hands and certainly not a speech

I have felt heartbroken for too long, torturing myself for absolutely no reason than to have listened to my fears,  
Knowing that I made him sufferwith me added salt on my opened wound,  
a simple sorry would not suffice,no apology could erased those two blasted days

I just opened my mouth to swallow his delicate finger, sucking it devilishly.   
And by the blown pupils facing me, talking was not on Armand's mind either!

We spent a good part of the night rediscovering in our feverish bodies the perfection of our symbiosis,  
remembering in our extatic cries the reason of our harmony, I let no part of him feeling unloved  
and he let no part of me feeling untouched.  
I let him sleep cuddled in my arms, watching the sun rise with a smile on my sore face.

I made a silent promises to myself to never doubt him anymore. I had a good month to make up for the troubles I had caused  
and by the peaceful snore of my lover I was on the good way of redemption. I hold him tighter, kissing his forehead  
I would soon be totally forgave, You can't stay mad long at a cat!  
After all it was not my fault...but Mazarini


End file.
